HK SL8
HK SL8 ('''H'eckler & K'''och '''SL8)'' is an automatic sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The SL8 is a sniper rifle that chambered with 20 rounds of 5.56 NATO ammunition. It has high rate of fire and its suppression is lethal at middle range. Advantages *Accurate for long range *High rate of fire *Low recoil for sniper rifle *Personalize scope *Available for both teams *As light as melee Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *Low damage for an automatic sniper rifle *Expensive ($4600) Variants SL8 Gold A variant that can hold 5 more rounds in a clip and have 2% more damage and accuracy . This weapon only obtainable via Code Box. SL8 Custom The SL8 Custom is a highly-modified version of the SL8. This weapon installs a suppressor on its muzzle and is fed with 25 rounds per magazine, 5 more than the original weapon. Its scope crosshair is modified and does higher damage than the original weapon. In Taiwan/Hong Kong version, it requires 5000 kills from the SL8 to get SL8 Custom. It also does higher damage than the original weapon. Statistics Cost Damage Tactics using SL8 Normal matches *Camp a spot to get maximum performance. *Always reload when you have time because it has low clip size. Zombie Mods *A 20 rounds SL8 can deal 820 ~ 3280 damages to zombies. *A 25 rounds SL8 Custom can deal 1050 ~ 4250 damages to zombies. *Camp in closed areas such as in vents/ducts. *Combine with Deadly Shot ability for maximum perfomance. Zombie Scenario *Not recommended due its low clip size and damage. *After purchasing the SL8 and its ammunition, the player will have $1700 as balance. Events Taiwan/Hong Kong 4 January 2012 - SL8 and SL8 Custom on sale again as New Year Sale. 26 November 2013 - SL8 on sale again alongside upgrade event but only 3500 kill points were needed to upgrade into SL8 Custom. Japan *22 October 2009 - HK SL8 was released. *29 June 2011 - SL8 Custom was released. Singapore/Malaysia *4 ~ 19 Jan 2012 - SL8 permanent sale was released again as New Year Sale. *19 Jan 2012 - SL8 Gold Edition was added into Code Box. Indonesia :29 February 2012 HK SL8 was released alongside Rats map and can be upgraded to SL8 Custom by collecting 3000 kill points which can be counted as follows: *1 kill point: Kill 1 enemy in bot / zombie in Zombie Scenario. *5 kill points: Kill 1 enemy in Original / Deathmatch / Team Deathmatch / Zombie: The Union. *15 kill points: Kill 1 zombie in Zombie: The Original, Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. For More Information: Reference :15 August 2012 SL8 Gold Edition was added into Code Box alongside Lightning BIG-EYE, Salamander, and Origin map. Thailand :25 April ~ 9 May 2013 SL8 Upgrade Event was held. Turkey :10 October 2013 HK SL8 was released alongside Sienna, Hong Kong and Short respawn time. Comparison to SIG SG550 Sniper Positive *Lower recoil (-4%) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Faster reload time (-0.4 seconds) *More accurate (+1%) *Available for both teams *Enhanced scope *Accurate in first shot Neutral *Same speed reduction (18%) *Shares the same caliber (5.56 NATO) Negative *More expensive (+$400) *Lower damage (-7) *Lower clip size (-10) HK G3 SG/1 Positive *Cheaper (-$400) *Lower recoil (-8%) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Available for both teams *Faster reload time (-0.1 seconds) *Enhanced scope Neutral *Same speed reduction (18%) *Does not share the same caliber but costs the same ($60 for 30 bullets) *Same clip size Negative *Lower damage (-16) *Less accurate (-6%) Gallery HK SL8= File:Sl8_viewmodel.png|View model File:Sl8_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Sl8_worldmodel.png|World model File:Sl8_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Sl8_tuto.png|Shop tutorial File:Sl8_scope.png|Scope crosshair Sl8gold spray.png|Spray File:Sl8_promo.jpg|Promotional poster Ira sl8.jpg|An IRA member carries an SL8 File:Sl8_returns.jpg|New Year Sale Cs assault0003.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot 20130117 0927160.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting sl8.png|China poster sl8extp.png|Taiwan upgrade event poster File:Sub_05_06.jpg|Ditto (Resale) sl8.jpg|Korea poster sl8exkp.png|Korea upgrade event poster Packagesellkp.jpg|Korea Package sells sl8shorttkp.png|Turkey poster SL8.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound |-| Gold Edition= File:Sl8g_viewmodel.png|View model File:Sl8g_worldmodel.png|World model File:Sl8g_shopmodel.png|Shop model Sl8 gold crossbow dbarrel code box.jpg|Promotional poster Hs desertstorm 20120713 2135350.jpg|In-game screenshot 555691_176836819116606_1725404492_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box skl8gkr.jpg|Korea poster FHFGH.jpeg|Thailand poster and stats sl8gcp.jpg|China poster |-| SL8 Custom= File:Sl8ex_viewmodel.png|View model File:Sl8ex_worldmodel.png|World model 0000705457.JPG|Ditto File:Sl8ex_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Sl8ex_scope.png|Scope crosshair Cs assault0114.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Sl8ex_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster sl8excp.jpg|China poster sl8exkp2.png|Korea poster File:Sl8ex_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Trivia * The SL8 in real life is a semi-automatic sporting rifle which modified from the G36 assault rifle. * The weapon is modeled after the 10-round variant, but depicted of having 20/25-round magazine in-game. * The SL8 is no longer in production in real world. * This weapon in real life hold 30 round column magazine. External links *SL8 at Wikipedia. *HK SL8 at Japanese Counter-Strike Online Wiki. Category:Sniper rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with gold variants